


just let it all out

by SensitiveOrange (Destinyrays023)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Comfort, F/M, First Crush, Gen, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: Pidge ends up confiding in Hunk about her feelings for Lance.





	just let it all out

Pidge buried her face in the pillow trying to make sense of the embarrassment flowing through her.  
  
"Come on Pidge, talk to me"  
  
Pidge mentally groaned. She had the oh so brilliant idea of inviting Hunk to her bedroom for a little sleepover, since he was one of her best friends afterall. But she didn't think they'd end up on the topic about this.   
  
They were just chatting about how close Hunk and Shay were becoming, inevitable teasing coming from Pidge, which made Hunk's cheeks flush brightly. It wasn't until Hunk retorted a snarky, "Oh please, don't act like you've never felt this type of thing before." which caused Pidge's brain to go haywire.  
  
*I don't want to talk about it" She mumbled, as if Hunk was gonna let her off the hook that easily.  
  
"Why not? It's not good to bottle up emotions, or else you'll implode."  
  
Pidge lifted her head up to give a glare, and she positioned the pillow under her chin. There was a silence between the two. Pidge knew this reverse psychology trick all too well already, he played silent so she'd feel guilty and talk, she didn't want to, but she ended up giving in.  
  
"Fine. I have"  
  
"Hm finally," he let out a chuckle, knowing very well his trick worked. "So, who?"  
  
"Ugh it's gross"  
  
"How is it gross? There are 4 other people on this ship, unless it's Cora-" And that caused him to be pelted at with a pillow. Pidge couldn't help but laugh at the way he said "Hey it was a joke!" and the way he threw one back at her. She snickered as it hit and slid off of her face and onto her lap. She grabbed and allowed herself to curl into it.  
  
"Lance." Was all she said, and Hunk flashed her a 'Oh wow, I would've NEVER guessed' look which earned him another pillow thrown.  
  
"It's just stupid."  
  
"Nah it's not. I think it's cute you like him."  
  
"It's stupid cause I've never felt this way about someone! I've never had a crush because I hate most people."  
  
"Well can't deny that"  
  
"But lately everytime I see him now I get this stupid, stupid, stupid, fuzzy feeling in my chest and I become more socially awkward than I normally am it's so dumb!"  
  
"Yep that's a crush, Pidge"  
  
"Ugh! I hate it!" she punched a pillow, and Hunk had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.  
  
"Hey, it's completely normal to feel that way."  
  
"It's not. Because he's never gonna like me back."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Pidge glared at Hunk once more, and in her best impression of Lance said, "Oh hey cute alien girl, are you a camera because everytime I look at you, I smile!"  
  
Hunk couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Continuing on with the impressions, "Oh Allura, you've already activated my particle barrier!"  
  
And then she stopped and frowned, plopping face down onto the bed.  
  
Hunk patted and rubbed her back.  
  
"He's never gonna like me. Period."  
  
"You can't be so sure of that."  
  
"He'd laugh and mock me for it then."  
  
"I don't think he'd do that though. He'd probably juat tease you about it until you die."  
  
Pidge didn't bother to glare again, but Hunk could tell by her tone she wasn't amused, "That's not helping."  
  
"Haha sorry, I was just messing. But I think you should just be honest with him. I'm sure he'll consider it"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, and even if he doesn't he's not gonna treat you any differently or less." He continued to rub her back.  
  
"Ughhh I don't know if I'll be able to even face him again, my heart gets all wack now."  
  
"Wanna gush?"  
  
"Ugh, I guess. You won't tell him any of this right?"  
  
"I promise, you have my word. Now come on, just let it all out."  
  



End file.
